


Until He Comes Along

by notabadday



Category: The West Wing, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a short deleted scene between Jed and Donna from Two Cathedrals. It takes place post-canon, with the two characters reflecting on their previous exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until He Comes Along

_"You're a good kid, Donna. Don't get married to a guy until he comes along. Makes me crazy when a woman gets married to a pair of pants."_

* * *

“Do you remember our conversation after Mrs Landingham’s funeral, before the re-election press conference? There was a tropical storm, and you came in to tell me about the tropical storm season…”

 “Yes, sir.”

 “Donnatella, I’m about to walk you down the aisle. You think it’d be okay if you call me Jed?” President Bartlet smiled happily at her, as he observed the undiminished respect she showed in her body language and vocabulary.

 “Yes.” She giggled lightly, her eyes falling shyly to the floor. “You said, don’t get married to a guy until he comes along.”

 “He already had, right? I think even when I said it, I knew that much.” President Bartlet’s natural charisma was softened by his tone. There was a paternal benevolence in his eyes that forced Donna to blink away tears to protect her pristine makeup. Despite her anticipation of his words, Donna’s expression brightened as he offered them.

 “It’s always been Josh, sir.” She gave him a full smile, before she corrected herself. Well, she couldn’t quite manage it. “I can’t call you Jed! You’re my President.”

 “Well alright, but I don’t want your kids to be calling me sir in the future. They’ve got an extra set of grandparents with Abbey and I.” Jed meant it and observed an obedient nod from Donna. He looked over her with pride in his eyes. “You know, I’m really sorry that your father’s not here for this Donna. I am honored to fill in for him, though. Honored. You’ve blossomed into the most radiant, spectacular woman. You are family to me, Donna. Like surrogate children, you and the others, that I’ve been blessed with.”

 “President Bartlet?” Donna was defeated in her attempts not to smudge her eye makeup. There were glistening streams of tears running delicately down her cheeks.

 “Yeah?”

 “You’re my hero.” Donna collected herself to deliver her words with crisp honesty, taking him in a warm hug before she had even finished the sentence. He held her protectively, as he would with Liz or Ellie or Zoey. Then, quietly she whispered, “Thank you.”

 “Well, if I don’t see tears from Josh, I won’t have got my money’s worth.” Jed said jokily, as he sighed off some of his own emotion.

 Donna laughed openly. “Actually, he already phoned me at 9am before Sam got over there. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble getting more tears out of him later. He’s in a silly, emotional mood today – much like me!”

After a pause, during which Jed let Donna wipe her face a little and gather herself, he replied, “He _loves_ you.” The emphasis that he placed on the word ‘loves’ made Donna’s heart swell. Sometimes she thought about the first term, when Josh was her boss and Bartlet was the President and everything was so, so different. “That’s my son, and you’re his soulmate.” There was an authority to everything Bartlet said that made Donna’s agreement feel validated.

 He continued. “You two are the next Bartlets. I see it in you both, and in every bit of hindsight my old mind can give me. You’ll be in love through every obstacle. I think my presidency will have been the greatest test you’ll have to endure but even if it’s not, you two will make it.”

 Donna just wanted him to talk forever, so offered up an encouraging smile. “I really love him, sir.” She said, as though to agree with everything he had said.

 “And you gotta go make the family bigger! That’s on you two. I don’t care what Josh has to say about it!”

 “You’ve got enough grandchildren!”

 “No such thing. Besides, with the blonde hair and the dimples, that kid’ll be a knockout! Don’t you go wasting those genes. The best of you two… well, I can see that kid fitting in pretty good in my old office.”

 “Let’s just get down the aisle first, sir.”

 “Ah, yes. And Donna, you look beautiful. He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

 Donna smiled radiantly, smoothing her dress as she prepared to take his arm in hers. He waited for her as she composed herself, quickly collecting the bouquet that would decorate the image of her as she walked. President Bartlet moved his arm out for Donna to take, and they set off towards where Josh would be waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome.


End file.
